Consequently
by DottyBushMedicine
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet finds herself thrown into a messy situation after her old babysitter and friend Charlotte Lucas calls her in tears. Lizzy does everything she can to help her friend but things start going badly when she finds herself tied to a chair in the study of a mysterious and incredibly handsome stranger.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! I should be updating (hopefully) once a week? Maybe more. please Rate, Review and Follow! It would really mean a lot to know what you think :)_

_hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Lizzy could feel bile rising in her throat as she walked slowly towards the hospital. Her heartbeat sped up and she checked her watch for what seemed like the millionth time in the last five minutes. She tentatively prodded the squishy packet of pigs blood in her pocket and felt her heart pound even harder against her chest. She reached the entrance and paused. Letting out a long breath she fell against the side. God. If they where checking the CCTV then she was dead.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. She felt her mind replaying the conversation that had bought her here. It had been the night of her seventeenth birthday when she had gotten the call from Charlotte. She remembered the elated feeling she had gotten when she received the call from her old babysitter. It had been a year since she had last spoken to Charlotte and she had missed her, only occasionally did they send letters. It might seem old fashioned to everyone else, but Lizzy rather liked it. She had picked up the call only to hear sobbing.

It had been the first time she had ever snuck out of the house and she felt very rebellious as she walked through the streets of London at night with a black trench coat wrapped around her. She had met Charlotte at her parents house. She knocked on the door and waited in the cold for it to be opened. She had been led downstairs by a maid to a sitting room occupied by five people. Charlotte sat in the middle, distraught with tears pouring down her cheeks. Lizzy saw her older sister jane sat next to her looking equally upset, and huddled around the pair was Maria and two of Charlottes brothers. Maria looked upset but the two brothers just looked furious. They had all turned to look at her as she entered and Charlotte had burst into a fresh wave of tears.

Lizzy still didn't understand quite what the exact situation was. Charlotte was the same age as Jane and seven years her senior, Maria two years younger than them and Charlottes two brothers somewhere in between. She loved Jane and Charlotte but had always been too young when they had spoken about their private lives. She had known that Charlotte was involved with someone considerably older than her.

She hadn't known that Charlotte had gotten pregnant.

She hadn't known that things had ended badly between her and the father.

She hadn't known that the birth had been a difficult one.

She hadn't known that little boy was currently in hospital, but would in a few weeks be well enough to leave.

She hadn't known that the two parents where competing for custody.

He was rich. Charlotte had nothing in comparison. To Lizzy the thought of Charlotte being separated from her child forever was not something she was even willing to think about. She hadn't thought it was even legal to separate a child from their mother but apparently it could happen if the right circumstance was in place. Apparently he was rich enough to make those circumstance happen.

That was why, two weeks later she was hanging around outside the hospital. She was the decoy. She plucked up her courage and walked in, half running to the bathroom outside of which the distraction was going to happen. She paced around the bathroom, phone in hand, waiting for the text to come through. She placed it on the counter and steadied herself on the sides of the basin. She looked into the mirror and saw a panicked little girl standing in front of her. She refused to be that panicked little girl, not when Charlotte needed her so much right now.

She looked at her reflection. She was rather pretty in her dark green skinny jeans and oversized cream sweater. She took the packet of pigs blood out of her pocket and clear double sided tape roll, she ripped it and stuck one side to the packet. She then ripped off the bit of paper on the other side and stuck it to one side of her head. She looked at the effect, and couldn't help laughing at the fact she looked like she had a huge blood blister growing out of the side of her face. Not very attractive.

She heard the phone buzz next to her and saw the text:

_Now._

She quickly put the phone back in her jean pocket and walked out into the hall, moving her hair over the packet so that it was not seen by the small group standing around a haggard looking man in a white coat with a clipboard. She recognised two of the people in the group that Charlotte had told her about. They where the Bingley siblings but she had no idea about the other two. Hoping to god this worked, She walked close to them and bumped hard into the women she recognised as Caroline. Caroline sniffed and turned around angrily before pushing her back quite aggressively. Lizzy threw herself across the hallway from the push and fell dramatically to the floor, banging her head hard. It worked and she could feel the sticky blood in her hair and felt it pooling around her face. The scream from Caroline and a nearby lady confirmed the fact. She heard footsteps and the group huddled around her. She hoped it was all of them but kept her eyes closed, feigning unconsciousness. Everyone started talking at once.

"OH MY GOD! Charlie, Darcy.. You saw that it was her own fault, she bumped into me"

"Someone get a doctor! It's a hospital! There must be one here somewhere"

"What happened here?"

"It wasn't me, it was her! I swear."

"Is she alright?"

"There is a lot of blood. Should you move them if there is blood? Or is that for something else..."

"Shut up Charles and tell them that it wasn't my fault"

"It was that ladies fault, I saw you push her"

"Shut up you stupid child"

"Caroline. Stop."

Amongst the multitude of voices his stood out to her. It was a deep and smooth voice that sent shivers down her spine. His voice was commanding in a way that made her knees feel weak and her stomach do a somersault.

"But Darcy, darling..."

Darcy. It was a nice name, an old name. Wait... Darling?

"Enough"

She felt a large rough hand take her wrist gently and feel her pulse.

"She seems to be breathing fine and her heartbeat is normal"

Lizzy felt her face go pale, where was Charlottes brother?

"Excuse me I'm a doctor, let me through please"

Yes, that was John's voice. John was the younger of the two but still old enough to pass as a qualified doctor. The experience of his sister had added years to him, to all of them. She felt herself relax a bit more.

"You two, help me get her on the stretcher"

She felt herself be lifted onto a papery, spongey material.

"You all will have to come with me to explain what happened"

Lizzy felt her self wheeled into the room they had set up. She lay on the bed breathing fast and listening to john ask the people outside dull and meaningless questions about the incident to keep them where they were. After ten minutes john let them go without any details being taken at all, this fact pleased the group and they seemed to want to get away before he changed his mind. One of them, she thought it must have been Charles, tried to give a number so he could be told how she was but Caroline dragged him away before he had finished writing.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, Jane had texted her.

_I hope you are alright, darling. We all got out fine with little Edward! Charlotte collected him._

_Get out of there as soon as you can xx_

Lizzie got up and went in the showers grabbing the soap, conditioner and shampoo from the bag john had put in the small bathroom. She sank into the shower and let all the tension she had been feeling for the last week and a bit melt out of her, washed away by the warm water. After washing her hair and drying it she put on a long sleeved white top, blue jeans and boots that came up to just below her knee. They felt a bit big on her and so she assumed they belonged to Jane. She tied her long dark hair in a loose braid over her shoulder and got the bag on her back. She was just about to leave when she heard a commotion outside.

"Where is that bitch!"

"Miss, please, this is a hospital. There are children present"

"We don't know anything yet Caroline, please calm down"

"It's her fault Edward is gone!"

Lizzy didn't need to hear anymore, she looked around and saw a window. This was the first floor and so she felt no fear as she sprinted towards it and jumped quickly. As she fell she heard the door lock click behind her.

She landed well and looked up at the window before feeling strong arms circle around her. Before she could cry out in alarm she felt a cloth pressed over her mouth.

She couldn't breathe and fought desperately against her attacker. A sweet yet pungent smell surrounded her and she had a vague idea of what was going on. Her lungs and mouth felt cold. Her limbs began to go numb and the world around her started to swirl like a Van Gogh painting. Her hearing also started to muffle as she went limp in the arms of her attacker. Two blurs moved towards her and she vaguely felt a pain in her arm.

Then the world went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your support. I want to thank everyone who has even gotten this far into the story! Also huge thanks to those that followed, favourited and reviewed it! Thanks to kmart92 for being my first follow and review! It really means a lot ;) Also thanks to Dizzy Lizzy.60, sad sabrin, baileehustedde and 4leafclover0120! Wish I could name all of you, but you know who you are! _

_Again, please follow, favourite and review! _

_Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Lizzy woke up in a strange and dark room. It looked and smelt very old and was occupied by mostly dark mahogany furniture. A desk stood at the far end of the room with a huge set of what she guessed where windows behind it. At the moment they where covered by thick drapes. There was an old drinks cabinet filled with various dark liquids in crystal decanters and old bottles with yellowing labels. Rows and rows of ornate bookcases lined the room. Had she not been in such a difficult situation she would have been itching to get her teeth into some of them, most looked untouched. She herself was tied to a chair at the other end of the room next to a dark set of double doors, coffee table and various other seats and sofas. She tried to move but felt something binding her wrists and feet together tightly.

She was starting to panic properly now with her breathing becoming more shallow and frequent. Where was she? Lizzy could feel tears threatening to break free and tried to remind herself to be calm and collected. Crying couldn't help her. She shouldn't show any fear to the people who had bought her to this place. Speaking of which, who exactly had brought her to this place and why? She struggled more forcefully to get out of her bindings.

It was no use so she turned her attention to the objects in the room trying to pick up on something to break the ropes. Her legs where tied together but only her stiff boots where tied up, the rope didn't actually touch either of her feet. She suddenly felt very glad that jane was a size bigger than her as she roughly wriggled her feet out of the boots. She managed it and slowly stood up, untangling her arms from the back of the seat so she was free from the chair but still with her arms bound behind her back. She felt her feat touch the cold wooden floors and wondered around looking for a knife or something sharp. She spied a letter opener on a side table and tried to manoeuvre herself around so she could grab it.

Lizzy wasn't sure if a mere letter opener would be sharp enough to do the job properly. She remembered something about how to sharpen metal from when she was younger. She couldn't quite remember but the obvious thing to do was to find a stone and grate it along at a sharp angle. All she had to do was find a stone. She glanced around the from again before walking over to a stone paperweight on the coffee table next to her chair. She slowly began moving it rhythmically up and down across the stone, leaving a deep groove in it. She continued for about ten minutes, or at least it seemed that long, before she heard voices outside. In a panic she moved towards her chair, shoving her feet roughly into the boots and forcing her hands behind the chair. She kept the letter opener firmly in her grasp.

She heard the door click open and two people come in, they sounded male from their deep tones. She thought she recognised one. Lizzy felt like she had just run a mile and was sure her face had gone red as she tried to pretend she was still passed out. If they came near her it wouldn't take them long to figure out she was very much conscious. Even though she didn't believe in god she felt the need to send a little prayer out there. Hopefully someone would answer it. However, the two figures seemed to completely ignore her. Lizzy wasn't sure how she felt about that, it was good they didn't come and check her too closely but on the other hand they acted like a kidnapped and unconscious girl was nothing new. That didn't seem promising. She heard one of the glass doors of a bookcase being opened, and a peeled and dusty book scraped across polished wood. She could almost feel the dust floating towards her and sent out another prayer that she wouldn't sneeze.

"Sir, what do you want us to do about George's child?"

"Nothing, it should be sorted soon. The doctor of that women has agreed to sign the correct papers that should ensure he is removed from her care."

"How much did it take, sir?"

"That is not a problem."

"Of course, sir. Should we wake the girl, sir?"

There was a long silence punctuated by a sigh.

"Alright, wake her up and then leave, I wish to talk to the girl that has caused me such trouble"

Lizzy felt herself shiver at the coldness in his voice. How did he plan on waking her up? Her first thought was cold water but, that really didn't seem the man's style if his office decor was anything to go by. She heard a stopper uncorked from a bottle and instantly knew what was coming. Her mother had used smelling salts many times, but she didn't really know how normal people reacted to them. Her mother was hardly normal. Lizzy didn't want to be too over dramatic in case it gave her away and they checked her bindings. Or in fact her hands. She felt something put under her nose. It took a few seconds to hit her but when it did it was possibly the most disgusting thing she had ever smelt. A combination of body odour, sewers and the Thames on that rare hot day you get sometimes in London. She started to wretch and threw her head forward with liquid coming out of her eyes and nose. At least it seemed to fool the man holding it, he swam into focus as she coughed and spluttered.

It was an elderly man who looked right through Lizzy as he turned around and shut the door quietly behind him. Lizzy didn't really know what to do, it wasn't in her personality to go into a diatribe against the man who had kidnapped her. She was smart and witty, but knew when to keep her mouth shut. Most people thought her very quiet and polite really and only her closest friends knew the full extent of her sense of humour. She looked towards the man standing by his desk, he moved slowly towards her.

To her horror It was the man from the hospital with the two Bingleys. Caroline Bingley had called him Darcy? He was the one with the nice voice. Then again, the other man might have been the Darcy she was referring to. As he walked towards her she took in his appearance. He looked like he was in his late twenties/early thirties, had short dark hair with a slight curl to it and dark piercing eyes. He was very tall but stocky with a suit that fit him perfectly. Lizzy thought he was probably the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. It must have showed in her face because one of his dark eyebrows raised slightly.

"Name"

She didn't speak but rather looked at him in shock. He sat opposite her on a chaise, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I believe I asked for your name. I do advise you answer all of my questions."

Lizzy swallowed and took a deep breath.

"My name is Elizabeth Bennet"

He looked at her coldly, and he eyes bored into hers.

"Sir"

She added it as an afterthought but could have sworn she saw a small smile flit across his face. Well, not really a smile... More like a spasm which caused one side of his lips to raise up quickly. He got up and moved to the drinks cabinet where he pored a dark amber liquid out of a elegant bottle.

"And how old are you, Miss Bennet. Or at least, I assume it is Miss?"

"I am a Miss"

He didn't turn around to look at her so she quickly followed.

"I am seventeen, sir"

His frown deepened and he now turned around to glare at her, looking to see wether or not she was really telling the truth. Once convinced she was, he turned around again.

"You look older than seventeen."

"So I have been told, sir"

They fell into silence as he continued fixing his drink. She heard ice clink into a glass, and involuntarily shivered again.

"Your cut seems to have cleared"

"What cut, sir?"

"The cut inflicted on you by Caroline Bingley, in the hospital."

Lizzy swallowed again.

"I heal fast, sir"

The man chuckled darkly under his breath. Lizzy could feel her heart in her mouth and her stomach in her throat. Hopefully the chuckle was a good sign.

"I suppose it is a coincidence then that at the exact moment you had your little accident, my group and I where waiting to pick up a child that..."

He turned around again to face her.

"Was gone by the time we came back"

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir"

He sat down and gently swirled his drink around its glass. Lizzy stared at it, watching the liquid caught at the side slowly melted back into the bottom of the glass. At least she was beginning to calm down, he didn't seem like he was going to hurt her. Unfortunately, as soon as she thought this he slammed the glass down on the table making her jump. They looked at each other in silence as the sound of glass on wood echoed through the room.

"Miss Lucas should not involved someone as young as you"

He sounded angry and stood, pacing the room as Lizzy watched every little crease in his face. God he was good looking. She mentally shook herself, now was really not the time.

"I am really not so young, I can drink a beer, wine, or cider with a meal in a pub or restaurant. I can choose my own doctor, sell scrap metal, fly a glider, drive a moped. Get a licence to a learners permit. I can have se-"

He looked quickly at Lizzy with something like amusement on his face.. Or curiosity, anyhow it was gone as quickly as it had come. She felt herself blush furiously which only seemed to entertain him more.

"I mean... I... I meant I could get married, if I wanted too, which I don't, at the moment that is, I don't mean..."

She took a steadying breath and berated herself for getting so embarrassed, why should she? It was true wasn't it. She carried on with her well rehearsed list. She often used it when her mother would try and stop her from doing things.

"I can become a blood donor or get a full time job. And I can leave my body for medical study. At last."

He had to turn around now to hide the slight smile gently twisting the corner of his mouth.

"I think I get the idea. However, you are still too young to be involved in this."

"I wasn't involved in anything, I just fell over. Your friend pushed me. I don't know a Miss Lucas"

He obviously didn't believe her but she felt it was better to keep denying everything.

"Oh really"

"I could sue you in I wanted to, for pushing me over that is. Not for kidnapping me, I won't sue you for that"

He walked slowly towards her and bent down so that their faces where exceptionally close together.

"And, as a thank you, you could let me go?"

She was very aware of how close his lips where to hers.

"I'm sorry Miss Bennet, but I really don't think so"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has been reading the story :) Tomorrow I'm going into the country for a 10 days. And there is no wifi... Normally that wouldn't bother me but I don't want to let you guys down. I promise I will update the second I am home again! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyhow! _

_Have a great week, and please favourite, follow and review! (Huge thanks to anyone who has done that already!)_

* * *

As he said it he seemed to realise the proximity between their two faces and moved away to top up his drinks cabinet.

"Don't lie to me Miss Bennet, I know you where involved. Miss Lucas was irresponsible to bring a child like you into something as messy as this. But, unfortunately she has. There is nothing we can do about that. For the mean time you shall remain here under my care."

Lizzy could feel her blood pressure spike as he called her a child. Surely she wouldn't have to go through 'the list' again?

"I am not a child"

"Oh yes, Miss Bennet, you are"

The ice in his voice made her stomach churn and she could feel herself going paler, maybe she should change to a different tactic.

"Why?"

"Why what, Miss Bennet?"

"Why go through all this just to take the child away from Charlotte?"

"I thought you said you didn't know Miss Lucas."

Lizzy ignored him, he hadn't believed her in the first place.

"Why?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business Miss Bennet."

"I have read about George Wickham. He is a complete and utter cad. In a new country with a new women almost every week! He already has another child from a poor women like Charlotte. Charlotte loves her child, she will be there to look after him and has already allowed the father to visit the child whenever he wishes. The child will see its father the same amount of time as he would anyway but would grow up with a mother. Every child deserve a mother! And you are taking that away from a defenseless baby! You are no gentleman as you pretend to be. You are a MONSTER!"

Lizzy was shouting now, her breath heaving in her chest and her hair falling into her face. Still, she never took her over bright eyes off the man standing in front of her. He showed no emotion in his face as he turned around to leave. His knuckles where white and for a second she was worried he would hurt her.

"Someone will be up with some food and drink in a few hours."

He exited the room, shutting it loudly and she heard the key turn in the lock. She now had a few hours to plan an escape. She hoped he would not have CCTV. He probably did around the house but this was his study where he would talk business, and judging by the bribes to the doctor, other things. There where probably no cameras in here. Nothing that could hold him accountable for anything. She twisted her neck around so she could vaguely see what she was doing as she manovered the sharpened letter opener over the thick rope. It took about twenty minutes to break through them.

Lizzy stopped every now and then to make sure no one was coming. Once her arm was free she turned her attention to her feet. They where bound with less rope and so that took a shorter period of time. Once she was free she stood up quickly, shoved some of the rope in her pocket in case she should need it and put the sharpened letter opener and rock paperweight in too as weapons. Albeit not particularly good weapons. Still, they would hurt and the paperweight was heavy enough to give some one a concussion if enough force was put behind it.

She walked over to the desk and stopped when she reached to bookcases that lined that side of the room. She remembered when she had first woken up and she had heard her captor hide something in a book. The only problem was that she had had her eyes closed at the time, praying she wouldn't sneeze at the dust. The dust!

Lizzy looked around, the front of the bookcases where polished to perfection. But the inside had not been cleaned in a while. She hadn't heard him use a key and prayed they where not locked. She looked until she came to a shelf close to the bottom. It was the only one that didn't seem to have a thin layer of dust on it. She pulled at the handle and found that it was unlocked. She opened the cabinet gently and pulled out the book that seemed the least dusty, with the clean path in front of it showing where it had been slid across. She opened the book and two slips of paper slid out. She picked them up quickly and skim read them. One was a letter of conformation from the doctor and the other was what appeared to be a bank statement, it wasn't a bank she recognised. Probably Swiss? Defiantly not from the UK.

She felt a smile tug at her face, with this she could get Charlotte custody of Edward. Now she definitely had to escape. She tucked the paper into her bra and walked quickly over to what she assumed was a window and pulled the curtains back. It was a window, and it was very high up. She opened it and stared down at the grass below. She tried to regulate her breathing a bit more as she prepared to jump. She tried to tell herself that it was like the high diving board at the school pool, it wasn't actually as high as it was when you where actually up there looking down.

Deciding it would be easier to just jump quickly and get it over with before she thought about it too much, she squeezed onto the window ledge and dropped her legs down so that only her arms where holding on as the rest of her body dangled. She let go and landed badly onto the grass bellow, knocking all of the wind out of her. Gladly she still seemed to be able to walk pretty well, though her back ached quite badly. She ran out into the trees, like her life depended on it, which it probably did. Only once she reached the trees did she begin to walk.

Lizzy had always loved walking and would probably have enjoyed being in such a beautiful forest as this one had she not been jumping at every shadow or movement of the trees. She always felt like something, or someone was following her. She stiffened, certain it was her captors men sent to get her back. She had been walking for what seemed an hour before she reached a break in the woods. To her horror she saw a red, white and black sign with a skull and crossbones on it with the words 'minefield' underneath it. Who the fuck has an actual minefield surrounding their house? And she thought her own mother was paranoid...

Very aware that they might probably have guessed she was missing by now she did probably one of the most desperate and stupid things she had ever done (or considered doing) in her entire life.

Putting her irresponsible plan into action she took out the paperweight, letter opener and rope. She knotted the scraps of rope together to create a relatively long piece. She then took the letter opener and rubbed it in the original groove created when she had been sharpening it before, like you would with a stick to start a fire. It took some time but she finally managed to make a small hole which she threaded the rope through. This was when the plan became completely stupid.

Feeling like this was probably going to be the last thing she ever did and that it was safer to just hand herself in, she walked into the mine field. It was slow work as she glanced around checking and double checking every step she took. She recognised a mine from school and her history lessons. These ones where painted green and sort of looked like little sprinklers. She finally found one and hoping her basic knowledge of mines would be enough she slowly placed the paperweight on top of it. She retrace her seps holding the rope and breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the protection of the woods again. Now all she had to do was wait.

It only took half an hour for her to see two guards walking through the woods. One of them was yelling into a black box which she took to be a Wilkie talkie.

"For Christ sake, put everyone in the borders, don't leave anywhere unprotected. She mustn't get out or we are all for the chop."

Breathing deeply Lizzy waited until they where nearer before putting her head flat on the ground and pulling the string. To her delight it worked. Once she had pulled the weight off the mine it exploded with worrying force. She heard the two men swear and start shouting coordinates into the Walkie talkie.

"Fuck! Fuck! She has gone and gotten herself blown up"

"Shit... Poor kid"

"Poor us you mean, he said he would kill us if something happened to her."

"It ain't our fault"

"Like he cares"

Lizzy stood and waited stock still behind the tree watching them as smoke still plumed up from the field. The taller of the two yelled into the Walkie talkie those golden words.

"Get as many people as you can over here"

With that Lizzy started running in the opposite direction back into the woods. It was a large place and she only had to hide from one pair of men that thundered past. She reached a small path and followed it until she reached a break in the woods. On the other side was a road and she smiled as she realised.

"I did it. I bloody did it."

She felt like she could fly as she sprinted onto and up the road. She didn't bump into any guards as she guessed most of them where trying to recover her remains without setting off anymore mines. She wandered for about an hour and it was getting dark when she reached a signpost. She looked at it. There where three signs on it. One said Pemberley, the other said Lambton and the last was the Derbyshire army training site. She suppose that would explain the mines. The one pointing to Pemberley was back from where she had come so Lizzy headed in the direction of Lambton to try and find a telephone.

It didn't take that long to reach there. It was a small village with a pub, a grocers and a few houses. She had no money with her and so was forced to ask strangers for the use of their mobile. It didn't take very long as people in the country seemed to be far more trusting than those in the city. The first and only number she could remember was janes and she called her quickly. Jane sounded very worried when she picked up.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Jane! it's Lizzy"

"Lizzy! Where are you? I was besides myself with worry... So were Charlotte and the others!"

"I will explain it all later, can you pick me up?"

"Of course darling. Where are you?"

"Lambton, I think it's in Derbyshire..."

"How on earth did you end up there?"

"Like I said, I will tell you everything later."

"Ok, wait for me there"

After the call had ended Lizzy though about exactly what she would tell Jane when she got here. She wouldn't tell her the truth as It would probably scare Jane to much. She pulled out the papers and read through them properly. There was absolutely nothing in them that showed any connection to anyone other than the doctor. She wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to protect the man who had kidnapped her. All she knew was that she would not be the one to turn him in, if the doctor chose to talk then she thought he could probably take care of himself. She should really go to the police, tell them even if it didn't do anything. It just felt wrong to try and turn him in, he hadn't really done anything to her. Aside from kidnap her and try to hurt Charlotte. Lizzy felt stupid as she weighed up the many reasons why she should tell people what he had done. She just couldn't.. Maybe she had Stockholm syndrome?

It took three hours for Jane to arrive and Lizzy was exhausted. When Jane got out and hugged her she had tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you so much!"

"Calm down Janie! I missed you too, please don't cry"

"When you disappeared yesterday I was so worried!"

"Yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

"Lizzy, what exactly happened?"

"Do you mind if I explain when everyone is here? Right now I just really need to sleep."

Jane didn't look very pleased, well as displeased as it is possible for Jane to look... Which isn't much. Lizzy looked out the window and pressed her head against it as it began to rain. Everything was very grey and wet, but that was how she liked it. She asked jane if she could borrow her phone and then set it out for a text, she put her own phone number into the 'to' box. She typed out a message and sent it quickly before she could feel too silly about it. After breathing out and letting her breath mist up the glass she slipped into the warm embrace of sleep.

Darcy filled up his drink again as he sat at his desk looking at the chair where only a few hours ago the girl with fine eyes had sat. She was only seventeen, and now she was dead. And it was all his fault.

He looked at the objects that had been in her possession when he had taken her. It was only some dirty clothes, covered in the fake blood and a phone. As he got up to get another drink the screen of the phone lit up and it vibrated on the wood desk. He walked over and looked and the message that had flashed up.

_I'm not dead. EB_

He sat down again as he looked at the text before the screen went black. He glanced behind him out of the window that was still open, the wind making the curtains billow. He felt relief wash over him, but why had she sent him the message? Was she gloating about her escape, or threatening him? He closed his eyes and tried not to picture her as he sighed and let sleep take him.


End file.
